Star Trek: Legends, The Inheritors
by Captain of the Hanford
Summary: Stories told by old Astronauts.


Many of the 'Tall Tails' have a message and possibly a kernel of truth. Like this one I heard from a fellow captain while relaxing in Quark's Bar.

["FOOLS! Will I have to kill them ALL?!" The Klingon Kor to his assistant regarding the inhabitants of the planet Organia. (Errand of Mercy, Star Trek: TOS)]

From all survey reports and personal accounts, the newly discovered planet was a new Eden. Billed as so Earth like, you hardly knew you were billions of miles from home! Eager colonists flocked to this pristine world filled with the promise of a new and better life. They planed and built a capitol city, complete with an Assembly Hall, Governor's Residence and all the places people need. The world was productive and generous, providing the colonists all they needed and more. As time progressed, the colony flourished and grew wealthy. Then . . . well . . . something happened. A dark cloud fell over the world. His name Hitler, Stalin, Hussein, Bin Laden, Khan, Bele, Kodos, Gul Darhe'el, is not important, best thrown into history's cesspool and forgotten. For in being remembered, they are so honored. Suffice it to say that he, like the company he belonged to, thought his vision was the ONLY one that mattered and, if you didn't agree you should die! What followed was predictable, war, destruction, death, darkness. This Eden, like so many others, became a Hell. The Federation, following its policy of not interfering, did nothing but ban its ships from visiting the world. So, for a long time nothing was known of the ending, until now!

The family huddles together for warmth in the below ground level area of the ruins. They had spent the summer in the mountains, hiding from the raiding parties. They had gathered and preserved food and prepared for the coming winter. They had intended to spend the winter in a cave in the mountains but, so had a group of the planet's bear-like omnivores. Unarmed, the father decided hiding in or near the city would be better than fighting the bears. Besides, he knew, he hoped that with the winter, came a slow down in the war.

They had found this place. Once a comfortable, upscale residence for one of the planet's well-to-do citizens now, just a bombed out, blackened shell like the many others around it. With nothing of value in the area, the father hoped no one would be snooping around. Now a sound tells him his hopes might have been in vain. The sound, the crunch of snow under a boot, signals the approach of someone. The father tries to judge the number of those approaching and their direction by the sound but, like most humans, finds it impossible. A gentle man by nature, the father searches the area for a weapon to protect his family. All he can find, a thin wooden plank. Not much against a phaser he thinks as the footfalls continue to come closer. The father hopes whoever it is goes on his way. His hopes are dashed as he hears a creak of the stairs that lead down to his families hiding place. The father raises the plank, takes a deep, silent breath and, swings in the direction of the approaching intruder. Seeing who it is, he manages to stop the plank's arc just inches from the head of a dirty, rag clad, shivering little girl! The child steps back, her brown eyes, wide with fright, begin to fill with tears. With a rush of maternal instincts and probably fearing her crying might bring others, the mother hurries to the child, picks her up, dries her tears and, comforts her.

They question the child and find out that her parents are dead. Her mother, just a few days ago from a 'cough' brought on by the cold and probably, judging from the condition of the little girl, lack of food. After cleaning her up, the family and its guest sit down for the evening meal.

With the meal over, the family and its guest prepare for a cold night's sleep.

Just as all are just dozing off it begins! Softly, faintly at first, a sound carried on and blending with the bitterly cold wind. The sound grows louder, the sound of . . . voices! The sound of voices . . . singing! The father looks at the mother, silently asking, "do you hear what I hear?" Their questions are answered by their youngest asking, sleepily, "mommy, who's singing?" Try as they might, the family can't ignore the sound. Finally, consumed with curiosity and a bit angry that someone could be singing in this place, NOW, the father announces, "I'm going to find out what's happening!" He attempts to convince his wife to remain in the shelter with the children but, using the female logic of, 'it's better if we all face what's happening as a family', she gets the children up and readies them for the journey.

The group cautiously emerge from the ruins and head in the direction the sound seems to be coming from. Through the dark, dirty streets they pick their way, trying to stay in the shadows, the sound growing ever louder. They follow the sound of the "singing" to its source, the Assembly Hall. As his family hides in the shadows, the father cautiously approaches the closed doors, his trembling hand reaching for the handles. With one last look toward his wife and the children, he flings wide the doors. ANIMALS! The 'singing' the sound of the colonist's animal's howls and yowls, distorted by and added to the icy wind.

The last of the colonists, finally giving up their differences had sought shelter from the cold in the Hall. Like most humans, they couldn't bear to leave their beloved pets to fend for themselves so they were brought along. Unfortunately, their animals were better equipped to survive the cold than their owners. The humans had all frozen to death. Their pets, hungry, thirsty and imprisoned began to panic and call for help.

Actually I have heard two differing versions of the story, Humans tend to tell this version. More animal-looking humanoids and those that embrace a different view of life say that the colonist's pets were NOT calling for help but, saying a requiem for their foolish companions.


End file.
